Paddy Patrickson
Paddy Patrickson is a character role-played by Fairzz91. Description After working with [[Stevo Strawberry|'Stevo Strawberry']], Paddy became the Secretary of the Bondi Boys MC, after they split up, he became the president of The Fallen MC. Paddy is currently the Head of Security in the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club & one of Alabaster Slim's closest associates. Background Information Paddy has done petty crime all his life. A few store robberies here, a little bit of burglary there, perhaps a few car thefts sprinkled in the middle; whenever he needed to get somewhere..he's done it all. Things changed when he met his wife Davina (or Dave, as he affectionately calls her.) He changed his ways; settling down with her in a small two-bedroom house in Kilkenny. Paddy enjoyed twenty years of marriage, blessed with eight children. For the most part, his life was normal and quiet. However, Paddy's violent impulses never faded. One night, Paddy laid in bed listening to his wife as she slept peacefully beside him, her breaths slow and steady. As he stared up at the bedroom ceiling, a dark thought struck his mind: he wanted to smother her in her sleep. Shaken, Paddy took a long cigarette break in his back garden, and thought about his normal, quiet life. It no longer satisfied him. He wanted to be rid of his wife and children. Paddy packed up a suitcase, drove to the airport, and grabbed a ticket for the next available flight. Shortly after, Paddy found out his destination was Los Santos. It was perfect. No one would find him there, least of all his spouse. Bondi Beach MC Paddy settled in at the Pink Cage upon arrival, but found it difficult to pay the rent without leaving a paper trail that his wife could find. Soon, he made friends with Gary, a member of the Lost MC. Gary loaned him a gun. In short time, Paddy robbed a convenience store. He paid the rent, returned the gun, and most importantly, revived his newfound love for crime. Soon, he started making good money and connections. When he robbed houses, he simply told the police he was making house calls to the girls up in Vinewood Hills. He remembered what it was like to feel young again, and quickly became addicted to the thrill of his old lifestyle. Eventually, Paddy received an invite to work closer with the Bondi Beach MC. First, he started working with Bobby Schmegal and Harry Apples. Then, they met Stevo Strawberry, who provided them fencing services. These three worked hard to earn Stevo's respect and trust, hoping to get bigger turnouts for their heists. The group used several guises in the process--one day he was a Bugstar Exterminator, the other day he would be a set member for Porn Production Companies. Significantly, the group started hitting up banks without using hostages or racking up inconvenient jail charges. Paddy earned enough merit to become a Patched Member of the Bondi Beach MC. He was promoted to Secretary, and later promoted to Vice President of the BBMC. In the coming days, due to altercations within the MC, and the shooting of Maxy Mersion (Road Captain), tensions in the group have become high. Paddy informed Irwin Dundee that he could not be lead by a man who shoots his own people as a form of "punishment" in the future. A large discussion within the group to make members "nomad" who needed time away from the group. This led to the downfall when Irwin Dundee REFUSED "nomad" status, after already allowing it. It was then that Jake Clark, Ester Strong, Stevo Strawberry, and Daphne Tillamuck were lined up, execution style, on the docks at Paleto Bay; with tensions raising to a boiling point. With the entirety of the BBMC present, Maxy Mersion (in nomad status) arrived with the Quickfix crew, to protect people who were in danger from Irwin Dundee. With guns drawn and pointed, Maxy Mersion informed Irwin Dundee to let Stevo Strawberry go nomad, or he would prove that "The Three D's" are not a thing. The group finally turned to leave the pier, with a comatose Chicko, who had taken a suicide pill. Jake Clark informed Irwin Dundee that it was Dundee's fault for all of this. Irwin Dundee, losing his temper, opened fire on Jake, and a gunfight ensued. Irwin Dundee jumped off the pier, and in the crossfire, Janine Dundee ("Mumdee") was shot; eventually passing away from the sustained injuries. The Fallen MC In the following days, members of the BBMC chose to leave. They gathered founding members (Irwin Dundee is not present) in a call to dissolve their attachment. Once dissolved, The Fallen MC was started with the founding members Paddy Patrickson, Maxy Mersion, Stevo Strawberry, Cherry Divine, Ester Strong and Daphne Tillamuck. Paddy is now President of The Fallen MC. The Fallen MC Split up within a month members went seperate ways Paddy was left broke AF Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club Upon Alabaster Slim's takeover of the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club Paddy expressed interest working as security & was shortly accepted. After a week or so of operations Paddy's work ethic & dedication was recognized by Alabaster Slim, who has now appointed Paddy as the Chief of Security.Category:Characters Category:Male